Gracias, Kairi
by Tasha la Kender
Summary: Sora quería a Kairi. Él siempre había querido a Kairi… ¿verdad? Entonces… ¿por qué demonios había terminado abrazado al cuerpo de Riku?


Hi! Bueno, pues aquí vengo con un fic de Riku y Sora ñaaaaaaaaaaaa *-* Espero que os guste ^^

Disclaimer: yep, evidentemente, ningún pjs de KH me pertenece.

Summary: Sora quería a Kairi. Él siempre había querido a Kairi… ¿verdad? Entonces… ¿por qué demonios había terminado abrazado al cuerpo de Riku?

.0.0.0.

Sora frunció el ceño mientras miraba la hoja que tenía delante, mordisqueando el bolígrafo. Estaba de los nervios, esa carta iría a parar a la casa de Santa Claus y no sabía qué pedir. Había tantas cosas que quería tener: una tele nueva, una consola, un par de juegos (o un par de miles, también)…y un monopatín. Desde que había montado en monopatín en los demás mundos, estaba deseando comprar uno. ¡Era de lo más divertido!

-Ah, tío…No me va a bastar un único folio-dijo, mirando al techo-. ¿Estoy siendo vanidoso? Después de todo, ayudé a Santa Claus…Y estoy en su lista, ¡lo vi con mis propios ojos! Un momento… ¿Le di recuerdos a Riku de parte de Santa? Creo que no...-se encogió de hombros-Bueno, pues ya se los daré la próxima vez que le vea…

-¡Sora!

El joven se sobresaltó al oír la voz de su madre llamándole. Se levantó de la silla y abrió la puerta, asomando la cabeza para poder ver a la mujer.

-¿Qué, mamá?

-Kairi y Riku han venido a buscarte.

-Diles que ahora mismo bajo.

Sora volvió a meterse en el cuarto, mirando con pena la carta. No podría escribirla hasta que volviese de la otra isla, y con Riku y Kairi al lado, tardaría un buen rato. Seguro que hasta el anochecer no volverían.

-Bueno, todavía tengo tiempo-se dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza-. A ver, dónde he dejado la ropa…

Se pasó la camiseta del pijama por la cabeza, rascándose la nuca tras tirarla al suelo. Seguía sin encontrar su querida camiseta de tirantes. Juraría que la había dejado en el armario. Chistó y salió de la habitación, yendo a la sala donde se suponía, estaba su madre.

-Mamá, ¿y mi…? ¡W-wah!-exclamó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho-¡R-Riku, Kairi! ¿Qué…?

Kairi se sonrojó y desvió la vista, sin poder evitar reírse. Riku se llevó una mano a la frente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Nunca puedes dejar de hacer el idiota, ¿eh, Sora?-dijo, suspirando-Tu madre no está, ha salido a hacer unos recados y nos ha dejado esperarte aquí dentro. Fuera hace un poco de frío. Ya sabes, no suele hacer mal tiempo aquí, pero cuando lo hace…

-Pues entonces no me pondré la camiseta azul. Ya decía yo que estabais muy tapados los dos-sonrió, olvidándose del apuro de estar en ropa interior-. Bueno, voy a cambiarme, ¿vale?

-¿A cambiarte? Dirás a vestirte-el peliplata alzó una ceja, divertido-. Estás casi desnudo, tío.

Sora pegó otro grito y se fue corriendo, rojo como un tomate. Cerró fuertemente la puerta de su habitación y tragó saliva, intentando que las piernas dejasen de temblarle. ¿Por qué se había puesto así de nervioso? ¡Ni que fuese la primera vez que sus amigos le veían así! Pero, claro, eso había sido cuando eran pequeños…Él ya tenía quince años, ¡no era ningún niño! ¡Ya no podía ir por ahí en bóxers!

Negó fuertemente con la cabeza y empezó a rebuscar en el armario ropa de abrigo, algo así como una sudadera y unos vaqueros, un estilo bastante parecido al que llevaba Riku en esos momentos. No le gustaba copiar el estilo de ropa de su amigo, pero en esa época los dos solían vestir parecido. Kairi siempre bromeaba con ese tipo de cosas.

Miró una última vez la carta a Santa Claus antes de salir de su cuarto, encogiéndose de hombros, y fue con sus amigos.

-Ya estoy. Oye, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Hace mucho frío para ir a la isla, ¿no? Vamos, digo yo, que no he salido todavía…Vosotros sabréis.

-Todo esto es cosa de Kairi-fue lo único que dijo Riku.

Sora miró a la pelirroja, que esbozó una gran sonrisa mientras asentía.

-Quiero que me enseñéis a combatir. ¡La próxima vez, no pienso quedarme en la isla esperando! ¡Iré con vosotros a vivir un montón de aventuras! ¿Vale?

-Pero, Kairi…

-¡Nada de peros! Dejad de una vez de preocuparos los dos por mí, también tengo derecho a arriesgarme un poco, ¿o no? Así que ya estáis los dos saliendo de aquí y yendo al embarcadero. Iremos a entrenar. Al fin y al cabo, los tres portamos Llaves espadas.

Sora parpadeó, confuso. ¿Desde cuándo Kairi llevaba una Llave espada? Miró a Riku, alzando una ceja, y el chico asintió con la cabeza.

-Le ofrecí una para que se defendiese, ¿no la viste luchar? No lo hace tan mal.

-Ahm…No me acuerdo. ¿Pero vamos a entrenar con las Llaves espada? ¿No es mejor una espada de madera, como siempre? Para no hacernos daño.

Kairi infló los cachetes y dio un fuerte pisotón.

-¡De eso nada! ¡Venga, vámonos de una vez!

La joven empujó a sus dos amigos, llevándoles fuera de la casa de Sora, mientras que los chicos tan sólo atinaron a mirarse, alzando una ceja. Kairi dejó de empujar en cuanto estuvieron en la calle y permitió que el castaño se girase tan sólo para cerrar la puerta principal.

-Oye, Kairi, me parece que va a llover dentro de nada-dijo Sora, señalando el cielo-. ¿Estás segura de que quieres entrenar hoy? Tenemos todas las vacaciones de navidad para ello.

-¡Iremos al lugar secreto si se pone a llover!

-Mira que eres cabezota…

Riku sonrió levemente y echó a andar, adelantándose a los otros dos, que seguían discutiendo sobre si sería buena idea ir a entrenar ese día o no. Se giró al ver que no avanzaban y suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

-¡Eh!-les llamó-¿Qué pasa con vosotros dos? Dejad de discutir de una vez, será mejor que vayamos a la isla antes de que se ponga a llover.

Kairi se rio y se acercó a Riku, dándole un golpe en el hombro.

-Como cuando construíamos la balsa, ¿eh? Siempre tienes que ser tú el que nos llame la atención a Sora y a mí.

-Eso es porque sois unos niños.

-¡Pero si tú sólo eres un año mayor!-gritó Sora, señalándole-¡No te creas el más maduro del grupo!

-Demuéstrame que no lo soy-sonrió con suficiencia, alzando levemente la cabeza.

El castaño frunció el ceño y adelantó a su amigo, andando con paso firme hacia el embarcadero mientras alzaba una mano, agitando el puño.

-¡Espera y verás, Riku! ¡No eres más adulto que yo, y claro que pienso demostrártelo!

-Como quieras-miró a Kairi, haciéndole una señal con la cabeza-. Vamos, este capaz es de irse sin nosotros.

La pelirroja sonrió y fue junto a Riku al embarcadero, donde Sora les esperaba en su barquita, cruzado de brazos. Señaló nuevamente el cielo.

-Ya ha empezado a chispear, ¿sigues queriendo ir, Kairi?

-¡Claro! Démonos prisa-dijo, saltando a su bote-. Venga, Riku.

El peliplata suspiró y se sentó en su barca, empezando a remar rápidamente, adelantando en poco tiempo a sus dos amigos. Eran unos lentorros, y eso que se suponía que eran los que más prisa tenían, Sora por la lluvia y Kairi por el entrenamiento. Salió de la balsa y la amarró, esperando a que llegasen los otros dos de una vez. Sintió un par de goterones caer en mitad de su cabeza y chistó, molesto. Ahora tendrían que ir a entrenar a la cueva, y él ya casi no podía ni entrar por la estrecha galería que llevaba hasta ella. Era de lo más ridículo, ¡tenía que ir arrastrándose por el suelo, haciendo fuerza con los brazos para avanzar por ese sitio!

-¡Mala idea, Kairi!-decía Sora-¡Mira cómo llueve! Ahora tendremos que ir al lugar secreto… ¿de verdad pretendes luchar ahí, con lo pequeño que es?

-¡Por un par de gotas no pasa nada, Sora! Vaya, vaya…Y yo que pensaba que no había nada que pudiera pararte…

Sora se rascó la nuca.

-No exageres, Kairi. Hace frío, está lloviendo y-se sorbió la nariz-, además, me parece que estoy constipado.

-Uhmf, pues entrenaré yo sola con Riku.

-¡De eso nada!

Kairi se rio y echó a andar hacia el puente de madera, dejando atrás a Riku y Sora. El castaño se había quedado mirando fijamente a su amigo, aunque algo cabizbajo, con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados a ambos lados. El otro no sabía a qué venía esa extraña actitud y no se le ocurrió otra cosa mejor que hacer que señalar el lugar por el que se había ido la chica.

-Eh…Vamos, Sora…

-Sí, vamos…

Riku pestañeó, confuso, y encogió los hombros, girándose para ir al islote. Sora iba casi corriendo, ceñudo, intentando entender por qué estaba de ese humor. ¿Por Kairi? ¿Acaso le había molestado que su amiga quisiese estar a solas con Riku?

Sí, eso era. Le repateaba, y mucho. Pero… ¿por qué? Kairi no quería a Riku, ¿verdad? No, no podía ser. ¡Menuda estupidez! ¿Y Riku? ¿Seguía encaprichado de Kairi? Seguro. Él siempre querría a Kairi…

Pegó una patada a una de las paredes de la choza y siguió andando, oyendo la risa sofocada de Riku.

-Ehm, Sora…

-¡¿Qué?-casi gritó el otro.

-¿Estás bien? Vas cojeando…

Sora se tragó las lágrimas y se aguantó las ganas de asistir al soldado herido. Subió de un salto al camino de piedra para poder llegar al puente de madera, pero pisó mal con el pie en el que se había hecho daño y cayó hacia atrás, lanzando un grito que se mezcló con el de Riku. El castaño había caído sobre su amigo, que le seguía la pista y no había tenido tiempo de esquivar su cuerpo. Giró la cabeza hacia el peliplata, incorporándose levemente.

-Lo siento.

-Sí, me parece loable que te disculpes, pero, Sora… ¡levántate!

El joven se levantó rápidamente, algo sonrojado, y se rascó la cabeza. Le tendió una mano a Riku, que la cogió algo enfurruñado o, por lo menos, eso parecía. El chico se pasó las manos por la ropa para desprender la arena adherida a ella y subió al camino, mirando a Sora con una ceja en alto.

-¿Te ayudo a subir?

Sora bufó, intentando disimular su sonrojo e, ignorando el dolor en el tobillo, se situó al lado de su amigo, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

-Seguro que Kairi se está riendo de nosotros.

Riku esbozó una extraña sonrisa, mirando al castaño mientras asentía levemente.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Sin embargo, Riku y Sora tenían una idea bien distinta del por qué Kairi se estaría riendo de ellos. Llegaron por fin hasta la pelirroja, que se había sentado en el árbol del fruto paopu, esperando a sus dos amigos.

-¡Menos mal!-exclamó, bajando del tronco-Ya pensé que tenía que llevaros al hospital. Menudo golpe, ¿eh, Riku?

Sora se extrañó al ver el intercambio de miradas entre sus dos amigos y el enfado que tenía aumentó. Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el árbol, con el ceño fruncido.

-Venga, Riku, enseña a Kairi a luchar.

El peliplata se encogió de hombros, decidiendo que lo mejor era ignorar el extraño humor de su amigo. Hizo aparecer su Llave espada y esperó a que Kairi invocase la que le había dado. Pensándolo detenidamente, todo eso era un poco ridículo. Había empezado a llover bastante y él casi no podía ver por el flequillo, ya que se le había pegado a los ojos. Pero lo más ridículo de todo era la actitud de Sora, que miraba fijamente un punto indefinido, cruzado de brazos, ignorando deliberadamente el pequeño mechón de pelo que se le había incrustado en el ojo derecho a causa de la lluvia y que sin duda alguna le molestaba, porque había empezado a aparecerle un ligero tick en dicho ojo.

Kairi sonrió y miró a Riku, encogiendo los hombros. El joven dejó escapar lentamente el aire entre los labios y empezó a dar lecciones básicas a su amiga.

Sora miró de reojo a Riku y Kairi, apartándose el dichoso mechón del ojo, y volvió a mirar al horizonte, ceñudo.

Estúpido Riku…

Bajó la cabeza, agitándola levemente como si fuese un perro mojado, y se frotó los brazos. Kairi se lo había tomado a risa, pero lo más seguro es que realmente estuviese constipado. ¡Por favor, estaba lloviendo, era invierno y hacía un frío de mil demonios! ¡Y ahí que estaban los tres, en ese islote, dos luchando y uno estancado en un árbol, más tieso que un maldito adorno navideño! ¡Menos mal que allí no nevaba!

Se llevó una mano a la frente, pero no había forma alguna de saber si tenía fiebre o no. Tenía la mano casi literalmente helada a pesar de que la mantenía dentro del bolsillo de la sudadera. Volvió a mirar de refilón a sus dos amigos, encogiendo la cabeza entre los hombros, cruzándose de brazos. Estaba congelado.

Con lo bien que estaría en casa, escribiendo la carta a Santa Claus…

-Eh, Sora.

El chico salió de sus pensamientos y miró a Riku. Luego, buscó a Kairi, pero no estaba allí.

-¿Dónde está Kairi?

-Se ha ido, decía que ya era muy tarde.

-¿Muy tar…? ¿Qué hora es?-exclamó, mirando al cielo-¡Si es de noche! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-Cálmate, serán las ocho de la tarde. Ya sabes que en invierno anochece antes. Oye, ¿qué tal una lucha? Como antes, cuando todavía vivíamos algo tranquilos-sonrió.

Sora se rascó la cabeza. Seguía un poco cabreado, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué. Era por Riku, de eso estaba seguro, pero… ¿la razón en concreto?

-Está bien…-miró a su amigo y empezó a hacer un extraño gesto con un dedo-¿Puedes enseñarme a hacer eso…que te tirabas hacia atrás y luego te impulsabas hacia delante?

Riku alzó una ceja.

-¿Perdón?

-Sí, eso-volvió a hacer el gesto-. Que de pronto te tirabas hacia atrás y luego me dabas una buena patada en el pecho.

El peliplata se quedó pensativo, hasta que por fin cayó en la cuenta.

-Ah, ya. Como quieras, pero está lloviendo y esto resbala un poco, no sé si me saldrá bien.

Sora sonrió, olvidando su enfado, y esperó a que Riku se pusiese en posición. Se sonrojó, desviando rápidamente la vista al ver los bóxers de su amigo asomar levemente por el pantalón. Últimamente, el peliplata tenía la incómoda costumbre de mostrar alegremente su ropa interior.

-¡Pero, Riku, no te me tir…!-exclamó el castaño al ver que Riku había saltado en su dirección.

-¡Haberlo dicho an…ouch!

El joven había resbalado después de haber golpeado a Sora y había caído encima de él, en una pose un tanto…

Cómo decirlo…

Perturbadora.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó, incorporándose ayudado por las manos, mirando hacia abajo.

Sora abrió mucho los ojos, viendo la hebilla del pantalón de Riku doble de lo cerca que estaba de su cara. Estaba seguro de que no había estado más rojo en toda su vida. Asintió levemente con la cabeza, empezando a ver bien la dichosa hebilla cuando el peliplata comenzó a levantarse rápidamente.

Riku también estaba de lo más incómodo pero, por suerte, él lo disimulaba bien, no como el castaño, que se había quedado estático completamente. El joven se acuclilló al lado de su amigo y empezó a darle golpecitos en el hombro.

-Eh, Sora, arriba. ¿Vamos a luchar o qué?

-S-sí…

El peliplata ayudó a Sora a incorporarse, procurando mostrarse sereno. Carraspeó, girando la cabeza, y se pasó la mano por el pelo para escurrirlo un poco. Sonrió cuando el castaño hizo aparecer su Llave espada y, casi a la par, él invoco a la suya. Sora empezó a dar estocadas a diestro y siniestro, señal de que aun estaba algo trastocado, pero gracias a un par de golpes de Riku pudo recuperar parte de sentido y atinar los golpes.

-Vaya, sí que has mejorado-dijo el peliplata al ver que su amigo le estaba arrinconando contra el borde del islote.

-Claro-sonrió el otro, confiado.

-Una lástima…

-¿El qué?

Riku cambió rápidamente los papeles, haciendo que Sora estuviese a un paso de caerse al agua.

-Que a pesar de ello yo siga siendo más bueno que tú.

El castaño frunció el ceño y bufó.

-Algún día te superaré, ya lo vera… ¡A-a-ayyy que me caigo!

Riku agarró a Sora por la sudadera cuando éste se resbaló y tiró fuertemente de él, haciendo que el pobre castaño se comiese de lleno su pecho.

Sora, tras la sorpresa inicial que le duró cerca de unos cinco minutos, empezó a entrecerrar los ojos, sonriendo, disfrutando del agradable aroma que desprendía su amigo. Emitió un ruido parecido a un ronroneo, haciendo desaparecer su Llave espada, y terminó de cerrar los ojos.

Riku desvió la vista y alzó la mano en la que antes portaba su arma, ahora ya libre de ésta, colocándola en el empapado cabello de Sora. El castaño levantó la cabeza y miró al chico con una extraña mueca, dándose cuenta entonces de que había rodeado la cintura de Riku con los brazos.

-Ri…Riku…

El peliplata miró a su amigo a través del flequillo y sonrió.

-¿Qué?

-... ¿Qué se supone que…? ¿A t-ti te…gustan los chicos?

-…

Riku suspiró y empezó a separarse de Sora, pero el castaño andaba a la par que él, sin soltarle. Sora frunció el ceño, sonrojado, ignorando las gotas de lluvia que se colaban por su sudadera y que le estaban congelando. Se juntó aun más, sin dejar espacio entre ambos, y entrelazó los dedos tras la espalda de su amigo.

-Creo que…a mí sí-murmuró.

El peliplata pasó un par de dedos por la mejilla de Sora y le levantó la cabeza un poco más, inclinándose hacia él. El castaño abrió mucho los ojos al sentir los húmedos labios de Riku sobre los suyos, aun más calados, y emitió un quedo suspiro cuando notó la cálida lengua del joven pasar por sus fríos y entumecidos labios. Abrió la boca, cerrando los ojos, sobresaltándose por la rápida intromisión de su amigo.

Riku se separó de Sora al poco tiempo, limpiándole la saliva que se había escurrido de su boca por el beso.

-Ahí tienes mi respuesta.

-Uhm…Sin duda esto es mejor que estar escribiendo la carta a Santa Claus-dijo Sora, abrazando a Riku.

-¿Santa Claus?-rio el otro-Creí haberte dicho que no existía.

-Pues me dijo que te mandase recuerdos.

Riku pestañeó, confuso, y miró a Sora con una ceja en alto.

-¿Qué?

-Olvídalo-volvió a besarle, aferrándose a su sudadera-. Oye… ¿qué narices te traías tú con Kairi si te gusto yo?

-No me traía nada con Kairi.

-¿Entonces?

Riku miró hacia otro lado, algo apurado.

-Lo cierto es que…ella ya lo sabía. El que tú me gustas. No preguntes cómo, el caso es que me pilló un día por banda y me lo soltó. Un momento… ¡por eso estabas así!-sonrió con cierta suficiencia-Pensabas que seguía interesado en Kairi…En otras palabras, estabas celoso de ella, ¿verdad?

-¡Q-qué va!

-Venga ya, Sora-su rostro se volvió repentinamente serio-. No te voy a mentir. Ya sabes que he querido a Kairi. De hecho, aun la quiero, muchísimo…pero de otra forma. Te diría que por fin tienes el camino totalmente despejado, pero…creo que te importa más bien poco.

-¡No lo entiendo! ¡A mí me gustaba Kairi! ¡Me gustaba una chica! ¿Por qué demonios me gustas tú?

-Sí, yo también me pregunto lo mismo muchas veces-sonrió y besó a Sora en la frente.

-Tengo miedo… ¿Y si esto no es más real que lo que creí sentir por Kairi? Sé que he sentido algo muy fuerte por ella, pero ahora lo siento por ti. ¿Qué pasa si…no es verdad? ¿Y si, dentro de un tiempo, vuelve a gustarme una chica? ¿O si te gusta a ti?

-¿Tan poca fe tienes en tus sentimientos?

Sora se estremeció al sentir la tristeza que transmitía esa pregunta y zarandeó fuertemente a Riku, frustrado.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Te quiero más de lo que jamás podría querer a alguien, lo sé! ¡Te quiero tanto…que incluso duele!

-¿Entonces?

-¡Y yo qué sé! ¡Tengo miedo de perderte!-gritó, echándose a llorar como un niño-¡Nunca había sentido algo así!

-Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Y para de llorar.

-¡No estoy llorando, ¿te enteras? ¡Es la lluvia!

-Ya…-besó nuevamente a Sora, sonriendo al ver la rapidez con la que el castaño había respondido al beso.

Sora apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Riku cuando ambos se separaron y suspiró, pasándose la mano por los ojos.

-Oye, ¿quieres que coja un paopu para que lo compartamos?-propuso el peliplata, acariciando suavemente el pelo del otro-Puede que estés así más tranquilo.

El castaño se rio entrecortadamente y encogió los hombros.

-Como quieras.

Riku sonrió, escaló el árbol y recogió la fruta, plantándose de un salto ante Sora, ofreciéndosela tras haberla partido en dos. El chico esbozó una extraña sonrisa y, sin apartar la vista del peliplata, pegó un mordisco al paopu. Riku negó con la cabeza, sonriente, y cogió una de las puntas de la estrella partida, curioso. Sorprendentemente, el paopu estaba más bueno de lo que siempre había esperado.

Tal vez tenía algo que ver la persona la con la que lo compartía.

Sora le dio el último bocado, haciendo que la fruta desapareciese excepto por la pequeña hoja, que Riku tiró al suelo tras habérsela arrebatado. El peliplata cogió al otro por la barbilla y adelantó la cabeza, haciendo que el castaño abriese la boca, sorprendido. Riku atrajo con la lengua el trozo aun entero del paopu y lo mordió, quedándose él con la mitad, separándose de Sora para poder masticarlo. Se rio al ver la cara que se le había quedado a su amigo y posó los labios en su frente, sin dejar de reír.

-¿Estás mejor?

Sora tragó el último trozo de la fruta y asintió quedamente, todavía algo atontado por el extraño acto de Riku. Cuando se recompuso, sonrió y miró al peliplata, cogiéndole de la mano y tirando de él.

-No es por nada, pero será mejor que nos vayamos. Seguro que nuestras madres están preocupadas. Además, hace mucho frío.

-Pero el frío no supone un problema…Tenemos ahí una cueva-alzó una ceja, arrinconando a Sora contra una palmera-. Puedo sugerirte un par de ideas para entrar en calor.

Sora se sonrojó notablemente y miró hacia otro lado, entrecerrando los ojos al sentir la boca de Riku recorrer su cuello. El peliplata le separó las piernas, levantándole un poco por la cintura, y acarició el torso del castaño con sus frías manos por debajo de la sudadera y de la camiseta.

-Ri-Riku…-gimió Sora, aferrándose al joven, apretando fuertemente los párpados.

Riku sonrió y se separó del castaño, volviendo a dejarle en el suelo, haciendo que Sora desenredase las piernas de su cadera. El joven miró al peliplata, todavía sonrojado, con los puños agarrando fuertemente la pechera de la sudadera de Riku. Hizo un puchero y le dio un fuerte tirón.

-¿Piensas dejarme así?-murmuró, bajando la vista a los labios de su amigo.

-Te ha gustado la idea de la cueva, ¿eh?

Sora carraspeó, sin poder disimular de ninguna manera el tremendo sonrojo de sus mejillas. ¿Y qué si le había gustado? Lanzó un gruñido y se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia otro lado. Oyó la queda risita de Riku y volvió a lanzar un extraño gemido al sentir los labios del peliplata en su cuello.

-No te piques, que a mí también me interesa.

El castaño sonrió y atrajo la cabeza de Riku a la suya, besándole con pasión. Riku se sorprendió, pero enseguida se recompuso, y llevó a Sora hacia la tan famosa cueva. Sin embargo, había un pequeño problema.

-Creo que no quepo.

Sora se rio y entró por el estrecho hueco, casi arrastrándose. Ciertamente, si él tenía dificultades para pasar por ahí, Riku seguro que no podría entrar.

-¡Ya estoy!-oyó el peliplata-¡Venga, Riku!

El joven suspiró y se arrastró no sin cierta dificultad por el suelo que, por suerte, no estaba embarrado. Se puso en pie, aunque algo encorvado, y miró los dibujos que adornaban las paredes de piedra, parándose en el de Sora y Kairi, riéndose al verle. El castaño también lanzó una risotada.

-Todos hemos cambiado un poco desde aquella vez, ¿eh?-dijo, mirando a Riku-Quién nos iba a decir que pasaríamos de estar peleándonos por Kairi a…-se sonrojó-Ya sabes…

Riku cogió a Sora por la sudadera, tirando de él, y le besó mientras pasaba una mano por su puntiagudo y húmedo cabello. Le quitó la sudadera junto con la camiseta y empezó a pasar los labios por el delgado cuerpo del castaño, sonriendo al oír los gemidos que Sora se esforzaba por ocultar.

-Relájate y disfruta. Nadie va a oírnos en esta cueva y menos aun con el temporal que hace. Estamos tú y yo solos.

A Sora no le importaba el que alguien les oyese. Bueno, en parte sí, pero no era por eso por lo que trataba de no gemir. ¡Su honor estaba en juego! Aunque…

¿Qué demonios?

¡Al diablo con su orgullo masculino! Riku le estaba haciendo tocar el cielo con las manos…y eso que todavía estaban vestidos. O, por lo menos, en parte.

Sora suspiró y se abandonó a las caricias y a los besos del peliplata.

.0.0.0.

Kairi se apartó el móvil de la oreja, esbozando una extraña sonrisita. Riku llevaba un buen rato sin contestar, como Sora. Y les había dejado a ambos en la isla…

-Me parece que van a estar muuuuuuuy ocupados…Tendré que pensar en algo para decirles a sus madres-miró la hora-. Son casi las diez…

Se rio y negó con la cabeza. Y pensar que ella sabía lo que sus amigos habían sentido incluso antes de que los dos se diesen cuenta…

''_-Eh, Riku…_

_El peliplata se giró hacia Kairi._

_-¿Qué haces aquí, Kairi?_

_La chica cogió una de las sillas de la clase de Riku y se sentó frente a él, cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa, apoyando la cabeza en ellos._

_-Bueno, hemos terminado ya las clases y como no te hemos visto, le he dicho a Sora que vendría a buscarte. ¿Tienes que quedarte aquí por algún trabajo o…?_

_-No, estaba terminando de recoger. Ahora voy._

_-Ya…Oye, Riku…Es sólo curiosidad, desde luego, pero… ¿cómo es que te gusta Sora, eh?_

_El joven se atragantó con la saliva y desvió la vista, sin saber dónde meterse. ¿Que a él le gustaba Sora? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabía Kai…? ¿Desde cuándo le gustaba a él un chico, más bien? Carraspeó y miró a su amiga con el ceño fruncido, cruzándose de brazos._

_-No seas absurda, Kairi. Ya sabes que a mí no…_

_Kairi alzó una ceja y se levantó, apoyando una mano en la mesa y colocando la otra en su cintura._

_-No trates de engañarme, Riku. Soy una chica y como tal, me doy cuenta de ciertas cosas…-sonrió-Venga, admítelo. Te gusta Sora, ¿a que sí?_

_-Eh…Vale, está bien. ¿Qué quieres a cambio?_

_-¿A cambio de qué? ¿De no decirlo?-se rio-¿Y quitarte el gustazo a ti? De eso nada. Sólo quiero que, evidentemente, se lo digas algún día-le guiñó un ojo-. Algo me dice que no saldrás muy mal parado…''_

Y, efectivamente, Riku no había salido mal parado, de ningún modo.

Kairi lo sabía.

.0.0.0.

Sora se estiró y miró a Riku, que tenía los ojos cerrados y esbozaba una tranquila sonrisa. El castaño pasó un brazo por el costado de su amigo y cerró nuevamente los ojos, pero los abrió al poco tiempo al oír la voz del peliplata.

-Recuérdame que se lo agradezca a Kairi.

-Claro…Tienes que contarme cómo es que lo supo.

-Luego te lo digo-murmuró, acariciando la espalda de Sora-. Ahora, dejemos que se ocupe de dar una excusa a nuestros padres del por qué no estamos en casa a estas horas.

Sora se rio y abrazó aun más fuerte a Riku.

-Tengo frío…-susurró, sin poder evitar contener un escalofrío.

Riku esbozó una seductora sonrisa, abrió los ojos y miró a su amigo, alzando una ceja.

-Bueno, ya sabes que yo puedo hacer que entres en calor rápido…

El castaño se sonrojo y dejó que Riku se pusiese sobre él, empezando a besarle.

Sí, sin duda alguna, eso era mucho mejor que estar escribiendo la carta a Santa Claus.

.0.0.0.

Wiriwiriwiri mi primer Soriku XD Lo curioso es que el fic se me ocurrió ayer cuando empecé otra vez el primer KH, mientras pateaba el culo de Riku en las Islas del Destino (Sora 74 - Riku 2…y esas dos fueron porque me caí al agua XD de ahí la escena en la que Sora se resbala jajajajaja). La inspiración puede surgir de cualquier parte, desde luego…

Pues, como siempre, espero que os haya gustado ^^ Y, si es así, ¡reviews! Que una necesita saber si alguien aprecia su trabajo XDDDDD

¡Hasta la próxima! ^^


End file.
